Greta Von Hoffman
Greta Von Hoffman is member of the Mathlete clique. She was the romantic interest for Holger until the two broke up. History Like other students Greta was present at the Prank, during which she was attacked by the Red Tazelwurm let loose. Greta seemed to get interested in Holger Holgaart after the events of "Math Math Revolution". Holger returned her feelings, and the two dated for several episodes to come. Their realtionship grew even stronger in "Double Date", when Greta bravely saved Holger from the Hazmats. However, due to Holger being brainwashed to date Kimmie McAdams, Greta grew colder of him and even briefly dated Ed to make Holger jealous. The two reconciled again in "The Dance Part 2". In season 3 Brad Von Chillstein made a move for Greta to mess with Holger, him being Lee's friend ("The Curse of Earl Nigma"). Greta also was tutoring Steve, who "pretended to be stupid" as he grew fonder of his "study buddy" and later admitted to have feelings for her ("Corndog Day Afternoon"). Greta left both Holger and Steve, becoming annoyed of their fight over her. In season 4 however it was implied that Greta reconciled with Steve after all ("Date With Destiny"). Personality Smart and quirky, Greta seems to be the most socially adept of the Mathletes. Like every memebr of her clique she proves to be exceptionally intelligent in math and is a good problem-solver on her own. Greta's helpful and down-to-earth nature make her even more appealing, even if she doesn't fit for the convenient standarts of beauty. Greta is honest and attentive and views each subject from various sides to find the best solution to any situation. Despite usually being pragmatic, Greta does have her quirky, more light-hearted side: she can be random and eccentric but those traits are only seen by her closest friends. She seems to give in to fun more thanks to Holger's influence, whose quirkiness matches her. Trivia * Greta's most notable attribute is her unibrow, which she has demonstrated the ability to wiggle when she's happy or excited. * Her affectionate nickname that Holger gave her was "Honey Roasted". * Greta was in center of two love triangles: Holger vs Ed and Holger vs Steve. Gallery Mathletes.jpg New Bitmap Image (21).png ~.png Greda.png Gretager.png Greta100px.png HoneyBorfAlmostKiss.png|Greta's almost-first-kiss with Holger Return Of the king, I mean Ping!.png|Greta dances with Holger 29 So adorable.JPG 8 Holger and Greta.JPG 24 Greta ready to save Holger.JPG 43 Happy couple.JPG 42 Holger and the DoD.JPG 20 Ed also trying to woo Greta.JPG 19 Holger wooing Greta.JPG 11 The Mathletes.JPG 17 Irwin is sure they can solve the problem.JPG 21 Caught.JPG 22 AHA!.JPG 29 Holger is found by the mathletes.JPG 42 Solve an equation, get a point.JPG 44 I'm not Radcircles.JPG 46 You pick your nose to frame me, how is that a win.JPG 13 Looking at the numbers.JPG 12 Holger asking the Mathletes for help.JPG d2b11602-9ecb-40c0-970b-3e565f8b75db.png|On promo art S91104-001329.jpg S91118-171920.jpg S91203-233218.jpg S91203-233249.jpg S91203-234151.jpg S91203-234202.jpg S91203-234217.jpg * Category:Characters Category:Mathletes Category:Protagonists Category:Unpopular Category:A Nigma High Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Prank Category:Stubs